


拉基蒂奇，你不要得寸进尺

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 兢兢业业小财务！万x黑道大佬！笛OOC!OOC!OOC!





	拉基蒂奇，你不要得寸进尺

**Author's Note:**

> 魔笛生贺。

Life is a maze,and love is a riddle.

莫德里奇被手机铃声吵醒时，时钟的指针刚过凌晨三点，他甚至没有睁开眼睛，只凭着手感接通电话，“你最好有重要的事情。”他说道，语气困倦却又掩盖不住其中的暴躁，那边的声音有些许陌生，说的却是他所熟悉的母语。“卢卡，是我。”  
莫德里奇这才睁开眼睛，被屏幕的光亮刺得眼睛生疼，眯着眼睛努力想要看清来电显示的名字——伊万.拉基蒂奇。面对这个同乡，莫德里奇的语气柔和了一些，他知道如果不是有急事，拉基蒂奇不会给自己打电话，更不会在这个时间点。  
于是莫德里奇坐起身，靠在床头，打开了台灯，“出什么事了？”他抓了一把头发，又用指节揉了揉眼睛，强迫自己更加清醒。那边也回答得干脆利落，“我需要你帮忙。”这倒是很难得，虽然两人同在西班牙，又都来自克罗地亚，但拉基蒂奇是为有政府背景的诺坎普做事、勤勤恳恳的财务人员，而莫德里奇则是在西班牙黑道上赫赫有名的人物。  
“你惹到谁了？”最初的那一秒惊讶过去后莫德里奇直截了当地开口，对方似乎在收拾东西，开了免提，声音好像远远的传来，却也听得清楚，“诺坎普。”  
“我记得你是在给诺坎普做事。”拉基蒂奇刚到西班牙的时候，莫德里奇还动过将他挖来的心思，谁知道这个死脑筋一心想要铁饭碗，“是，但他们现在想要我的命。”莫德里奇小小地吹了一声口哨，似乎完全不把同乡的生死放在心上，“那看来是比较严重。”  
“不严重我是不会来打扰你的。”拉基蒂奇是万事求稳的人，如果不是事态实在严重，他连保命都成问题，他是绝对不会找到莫德里奇这里的，看在上帝的份上，拉基蒂奇之前一直以为他们是不会有所交集的。  
“你在哪里，我来接你。”莫德里奇掀开被子起身，打了个哈欠的功夫拉基蒂奇报出了一串地址，莫德里奇想了想路线，“我大概二十分钟能到，你能在这期间保住自己的小命等我过来吧？”那边关上了免提，拉基蒂奇的声音重新变得明晰，“我尽量吧。”  
莫德里奇正准备挂断电话，那边又说道，“谢谢。”声音低沉而郑重。莫德里奇勾起了唇角，“不客气，记得在后门等我。”

令莫德里奇意外的是，拉基蒂奇给出的地址并不是他的家，甚至他还先到了一步，靠在车旁边等着那个半夜打电话吵醒自己的人。他看见拉基蒂奇坐在一辆网约车里出现在了自己的视线范围内，那家伙穿得十分正式体面，西装革履提着一个巨大的LV手提包，乍一看不像是逃命而像是刚出差归来，下车之后甚至还维持了一贯的礼貌，和司机道谢说再见。  
“你是真的在逃命，还是只是想在大晚上的找个免费司机？”莫德里奇看着他走过来，凉凉地说道，说完又打了个哈欠。拉基蒂奇看见皮夹克牛仔裤的他，和他身后的座驾，一辆即便是在夜里也十分嚣张的亮红色法拉利，“我以为你会选择一辆相对低调的车。”  
莫德里奇白了他一眼，挥挥手示意他上车，“你看见自己穿的这身了吗，我的车和你非常般配。”拉基蒂奇坐在副驾上，将手提包丢到了后座，发出一声巨大的闷响，引得莫德里奇都回头望了一眼。  
“我也不是故意穿成这样的，”拉基蒂奇说道，语气听起来颇有几分委屈，“我还没来得及换衣服，就直接过来了。”说着他拉过安全带，莫德里奇四下看了看，确认无人之后发动跑车，轰鸣声在寂静的角落显得格外清晰。  
“那你还有时间收拾行李？”莫德里奇向后座的那个大包投去一瞥，拉基蒂奇显然对这种事还有些局促，不如莫德里奇，看上去完全得心应手。“那不是行李，”他解释道，“是钱，准确的说，是赃款。”  
这句话影响不小，莫德里奇险些一脚急刹停在半路，但他很快就稳住了自己，继续轰着油门，完全无视了头顶上标识里写的限制时速。“真看不出来，你居然还会做卷款潜逃这种事，难怪诺坎普想弄死你。”  
“你说反了。”坐在熟人、尤其这个人是莫德里奇的车上让拉基蒂奇有了许多莫名的安全感，他放松了些许，“不是我卷款潜逃他们才想要我的命；是他们先想杀我，我才卷款潜逃的。”说着他露出了一个笑容，“顺便把诺坎普的暗账本匿名发在了解密网站上。”  
莫德里奇看了他一眼，同样笑起来，“干得漂亮。”他是知道诺坎普背后的一屁股烂事的，但伯纳乌与这个官方组织素来没有多大的往来，说不上欣赏也称不上讨厌，作为看热闹的观众莫德里奇也不介意见他们出丑。  
“所以是……”他刚想问到底是什么事让诺坎普这么紧张，左不过黑钱赃款最后想要让做账的人能够永久保密，虽然能猜到，但莫德里奇还是想听他自己说，但话还没问出口，后面传来的摩托车声音先引起莫德里奇的警觉。  
镜子里反映出的人被头盔遮得严严实实，而且不止一个，“看来的确是想除掉你。”他说道，思忖着要怎样甩掉他们，拉基蒂奇回头看了一眼，神色相当紧张，唤道，“卢卡……”但莫德里奇的脸色毫无惧色，反而相当兴奋，“放心，我也不是白混了这么久。”  
他说着左打方向盘，拐进一条支路里，“运气好的话，我们能够甩掉他们。”他说道，扫了一眼确认拉基蒂奇的安全带好好系着。“运气不好呢？”莫德里奇狂野的车技让拉基蒂奇握住了上方的扶手，看着自己的同乡开口问道。  
“运气不好的话，就需要你来开一会车了。”莫德里奇说道，给了拉基蒂奇一个高深莫测的微笑。  
如果不是对方心急到拿枪试图打爆法拉利的轮胎的话，拉基蒂奇觉得他们说不定真的可以靠莫德里奇对道路的熟悉甩掉对方，但当子弹撞上跑车，发出金属相撞的利落脆响时，他目睹了莫德里奇是如何在一瞬间被引爆的。  
对方在枪响的那瞬间就用克罗地亚语爆了句粗口，急急打了方向盘，却还是没有避过子弹，而跑车留下弹痕显然让莫德里奇极其不爽，“我受够了。”他说道，解开安全带，“你来开车。”拉基蒂奇急忙倾身过去稳住方向盘，莫德里奇已经身形灵巧地离开了座位，从拉基蒂奇看不见的地方拿出了一个黑色的长条形包裹。  
“往哪里开？”他问道，莫德里奇头也不回，径直拉下布袋的拉链，露出里面的深色金属，“随你。”他说道，这个姿势开车别扭，拉基蒂奇也不敢随意回头，只能听见身后传来的一阵金属碰撞的声响，子弹上膛的声音格外清楚利落。  
拉基蒂奇拐个弯的功夫，莫德里奇已经打开了天窗，将狙击枪和整个上半身都探了出去，“你开稳一点。”莫德里奇叮嘱道，他找好支点，从瞄准镜里看着后面摩托车上的一身黑衣的人，他有许多账要和这群人算：半夜让自己被吵醒，想要杀掉自己的朋友，还给自己的车留下了伤痕。  
想着一笔账，他便扣动一次扳机，五个人的队伍顷刻间只余下两人，似乎被这突然的变故吓得手足无措，枪拿在手里也不知道用。这都找的什么人，莫德里奇在心里嫌弃了一下，想着拉基蒂奇的未来，决定还是给诺坎普一个足够明确的警告——不要再想着动这个人。  
随着两声枪响，拉基蒂奇只听见后面有摩托车重重砸在地上的声音，莫德里奇也收了枪从窗外回到了车里，他和拉基蒂奇一样，随意地将狙击枪丢在后座上，在拉基蒂奇松开手的那一瞬间接管了方向盘。  
拉基蒂奇这才有机会回头看一眼，只能看见倒在地上的黑影，“你要是告诉我，你可怜他们，那我现在就把你丢下车。”莫德里奇见他沉默着不说话，开口道，“接下这笔生意的时候，他们就该想到这个结果。”黑道里的生存法则就是如此简单而残酷，但对于一向过着安稳生活的拉基蒂奇，可能一时间还不能接受。  
拉基蒂奇摇摇头，收回了视线，“如果不是有你在，躺在那里的就是我了。”莫德里奇哼了哼，“修车的钱要从你的赃款里出。”拉基蒂奇点头说好，又面露难色，“但是诺坎普现在正盯着这笔钱。”  
“那不是问题，洗掉就行了。”他说着看着拉基蒂奇，“这一点你应该比我更拿手。”拉基蒂奇沉默着点点头。  
最终法拉利开到了一处别墅，偏远僻静到拉基蒂奇一度以为莫德里奇是想直接处理掉自己然后抛尸在湖里。“这是我名下的房产，事情平息之前你还是和我住在一起比较安全。”将车停进车库里时莫德里奇说道，“看诺坎普的架势，你这次掀起的风浪可不小。”  
他的话里倒是没有任何的责备，满满都是玩味，甚至还有一丝欣赏。再过几个小时天亮，这座城市苏醒过来，就会知道拉基蒂奇到底给诺坎普带来多大的麻烦了。  
莫德里奇将狙击枪从车里拿了出来，从他的眼神里拉基蒂奇能知道即便是这车修得完美如初，莫德里奇也不会再碰哪怕一次了。他提起那一袋子赃款跟在莫德里奇身后，进门时莫德里奇告诉了他密码，又说要把备用钥匙找出来给他以防意外。  
进到房间莫德里奇的第一件事就是去洗手，他有轻微的洁癖，不能接受手上一股火药味。拉基蒂奇放下提包、脱下了西装外套，才意识到自己自己没有任何的换洗衣服。  
“你可以先穿我的。”莫德里奇擦着手走出来，打量了一下他的身形，“有几件我穿着大了，你穿着应该没问题，明天再出去买衣服吧。”  
“所以到底是怎么回事？”等他们都洗了澡，瘫在沙发上每人拿了一瓶啤酒，莫德里奇再次问道。飙车和射击的刺激让人毫无睡意，拉基蒂奇看上去也一点不像是能有个好觉的样子，显然还在消化这来得过快的一切。  
“如你所见，我替诺坎普做了一笔账，洗掉一笔黑钱。”他说着举起双手，“我发誓，在这之前我真的以为诺坎普是很官方很正式的组织。”莫德里奇嗤笑一声，但没有出言打断他，“替他们做完账本之后，有人来找我谈话，大概的意思就是让我放心做下去，不会亏待我。”他耸耸肩，“但这之后我就发现有人在跟踪我。”  
“嗯，看来我之前教你的如何判断自己是不是被盯上了，你还没有忘。”两人伸出手，让酒瓶轻轻相碰，拉基蒂奇继续说道，“这一点的确也要谢谢你。然后我就把钱转到账户下取出来，一边处理暗账本一边给你打电话。”  
莫德里奇对他这次的果决颇为赞赏，“还好，你还是没我想象得这么天真。”他说道，“我早就告诉过你，诺坎普这种组织是靠不住的。”拉基蒂奇喝了一口啤酒之后垂着脸小声说道，“可是他们待遇真的很好，而且我哪知道他们背地里做这种事。”  
“所以我才说你天真。”莫德里奇毫不留情地说道，但在对上拉基蒂奇的视线之后还是软了声音，“那你准备怎么办？”  
“再找一份工作吧，不过出了这种事，可能比较困难了。”他说着提了提嘴角，“还要想办法保命。”莫德里奇沉默了几秒，“那你不如来给我打工。”拉基蒂奇看向他，眸子里有震惊有疑惑。  
“这是眼下最好的选择。”莫德里奇给他解释道，“首先我能保证你的安全，有伯纳乌做你的保护伞，我想西班牙还没有谁蠢到想要动你。而且你也正需要一份工作，正好之前的那个财务被处决了，我们也需要一个人做账本。”  
“为什么处决他？”拉基蒂奇虽然今天也算被刷新了三观，但听到莫德里奇轻描淡写地说了一个人的生死，还是忍不住开口询问。“双面派，想要两面讨好。”莫德里奇回答道，看着拉基蒂奇低头沉默不语，“你别告诉我你害怕了。”  
“啊不是，我是在想，你们伯纳乌给的工资怎么样，会给员工买保险吗？”  
莫德里奇没有接话，两口喝完了啤酒，将空酒瓶丢进垃圾桶里，起身说道，“早点睡吧，明天带你去签合同。”他看了看拉基蒂奇身上不太合身的衣服。“顺便买几身衣服。”

经历了荒唐的两天之后，拉基蒂奇这一觉睡得还算安稳，只是梦境不太平静，一会有人掏枪一会有人砸掉电脑，精神紧绷后的松懈让他醒得比平时晚一些。  
拉基蒂奇用了两秒钟才意识到自己现在是在莫德里奇家里，他刚卷走了诺坎普的一大笔钱，拉基蒂奇起身去洗漱，考虑到今天要去签一份新合同，拉基蒂奇顺便把胡子也刮掉了。打理好自己之后他走到客厅，莫德里奇已经起来了，正在做早餐，有咖啡的醇香从开放式厨房飘出来。  
拉基蒂奇突然意识到，他们这是在同居。  
“醒了，我做了煎蛋卷。”莫德里奇说道，拉基蒂奇走过去给自己倒了一杯咖啡，又倒了一点牛奶，没有加糖。  
煎蛋卷口感很好，没有将鸡蛋搅拌得太过，拉基蒂奇看着他将烟熏三文鱼放在倒入锅之后的蛋液上，然后将锅拿起来，用拳敲击锅柄，通过抖动让煎蛋卷能够漂亮地折起来，再用上叉子辅助，然后将煎蛋卷轻轻扣在盘子上，又刷上一层黄油，在上面摆上三文鱼和切得细碎的葱。  
等空空的胃袋得到了满足，拉基蒂奇才注意到客厅里的电视一直开着，正在播放晨间新闻，“你可是做了件大事。”莫德里奇笑着说道，吃着自己的那份煎蛋卷，“现在媒体全都在关注这个暗账本的事情，民众们纷纷要求诺坎普给一个说法。”  
“……目前这笔赃款依旧下落不明，诺坎普也并没有正式回应此事。”女主播的声音官方而克制，莫德里奇摇摇头，喝了一口他的咖啡，“可惜那笔钱是追不回来了。”说着他看向拉基蒂奇，又将目光落在那个没被重视的提包上。  
“正好，你工作后的第一件事就是把这笔钱洗掉，也让我看看你的专业能力。”莫德里奇说道，“好。”拉基蒂奇回答道，又问道，“做你们的财务会有生命危险吗？”  
“这个不好说。”莫德里奇回答道，“不过如果你不是条子的卧底，也不是安插进来的眼线，更不做多余的事情，应该是没有生命危险的。”  
昨天回来的时候还是深夜，拉基蒂奇没有机会好好看看莫德里奇的车库，今天看到了，才意识到莫德里奇对速度和刺激有多偏爱。  
地下车库里整齐停着一排重型机车，而旁边便是两辆跑车，唯一在速度上略有逊色的一辆是宾利。“想开哪辆？”莫德里奇问道，看架势是准备骑着机车去上班，拉基蒂奇忍不住劝道，“卢卡，飚机车实在是太危险了。”  
莫德里奇看他的目光既像是在看傻子又像是在看笑话，“伊万，我是做什么的，你不会不知道吧？”拉基蒂奇完全没领会到他问句里的嘲讽意味，“我知道啊，但是这和你骑机车没关系，这是可以避免的安全隐患。”  
“还好昨天只让你开了一小段路。”莫德里奇小声说道，“你就是那种开法拉利都不会超过六十迈的人。”  
“你就是开迈巴赫也不能在市区里超速啊。”说着拉基蒂奇自己也没了什么底气，“昨天那是特殊情况。”他又补上一句，“而且我看见了，我们还没被人追的时候你就超速了。”莫德里奇看上去像是想用手边的头盔砸他。  
“伊万，我是个混黑道的，我连法律都不在乎，我还会在乎交通规则吗？”  
话是这么说，但莫德里奇还是没有选择骑机车，拿过车钥匙走向最里面的那辆宾利，举手示意自己投降，“算了，我估计你是不会愿意坐在我的机车后座上的。”他说道，将车解锁，“上来吧，我尽量不超速。”

莫德里奇带着拉基蒂奇一路走向自己办公室的路上，收获了无数的注目礼，大概是早就打了招呼，所以已经有人等在办公室里。  
“这就是我找的新财务。”他对着拉基蒂奇扬了扬下巴，后者伸出手做着自我介绍，“我是伊万.拉基蒂奇。”握手之后其中一人递给他一份合同，“在这里签字。”他说道，指着最后一页最底的位置。  
按照传统，一般来到这里的人都不会过多关注合同内容，随便翻几下就干脆地签字了，更何况这次是他们说一不二的老大带来的人，但出乎意料的是，这个从姓氏来看明显是老大的同乡的人，从第一页开始，认认真真地开始阅读条款，并且不断提出自己的问题。  
“卢卡，这里面没有提到退休年限和退休金的问题。”他说道，看了看莫德里奇，又看了看旁边的人。等着他签字的两人简直为这随意而大胆的发问捏了把汗，但莫德里奇却对他颇有耐心，“目前还没有哪个财务活到了退休年龄，所以这个问题你暂时不用担心。”拉基蒂奇对这个答案不置可否，“那你们在退休金上真是省了一大笔钱。”他说道。  
“这里面为什么说员工保险的受益人是伯纳乌？”法务和人事部的小心地看了一眼莫德里奇，和他手里正在玩的钢笔，生怕他下一秒就把它戳进他们未来新财务的喉咙里，但他依旧没有这样做。  
“你居然发现了这条，还是第一次有人意识到自己在保险上被坑了。”法务简直要为这愉悦而惊喜的语气抹把汗，只不过这次是为自己抹汗。“不过如果你愿意，可以更改受益人，是吧？”莫德里奇看向他，法务点点头，“是的。”  
拉基蒂奇沉吟一下，“好像我在西班牙没有很亲近的人，不如改成给你吧。”他说道，莫德里奇看不出欣喜或者别的情绪，“好啊。”  
“你们的出差补助给得很丰厚啊。”拉基蒂奇继续往下看，莫德里奇微有得色，“如果让你跟着一起出差，那一定是大生意。”他顿一顿，又补充道，“当然了，出差也是有一定风险的。”他手里的钢笔在脖子前方虚虚划过。  
“你昨天才告诉我没有生命危险。”拉基蒂奇抬头看了他一眼，继续浏览着合同，“意外这种东西谁又说得准呢。”莫德里奇摊了摊手。  
“伯纳乌有员工食堂和宿舍吗？”拉基蒂奇终于看到了最后一页，问题却依旧不减，“没有，和没有。”看着拉基蒂奇失望的神色，莫德里奇又补了一句，“不过我可以包你吃住。”被晾在旁边的两人明显感觉到了莫德里奇和这位拉基蒂奇先生周边的不同气场以及令人遐想的暧昧话语，两人悄悄对视一眼，从对方眼里读出了相同的意思。

这位拉基蒂奇先生一定是老大的情人。

最终拉基蒂奇在上面签了字，却总有一种签了卖身契的感觉，他当着莫德里奇的面把这句话说出来，后者也不生气，显然心情很好，缩短了两人的距离，“没错，你现在就是我的人了。”他对着拉基蒂奇说道，坐回椅子上打了个响指，“跟着他们去办理手续吧，欢迎来到伯纳乌。”说完他给了拉基蒂奇一个wink。  
一个下午的时间，不长不短，足够让拉基蒂奇熟悉伯纳乌的大致财务情况，和许多公司一样，他们有两套账本；也足够让流言蜚语传遍整个伯纳乌，他们那位对枪和车更感兴趣的莫德里奇先生今天把自己的情人放进了财务部门，并且这个小情人恃宠而骄面对合同提出了种种问题，而一向不接受反对意见的莫德里奇先生则一改常态，以温柔平和的态度回答了他的问题，还当着下属的面宣誓主权。  
拉基蒂奇看财务报告的时候总觉得有目光落在自己身上，对此他也没有多想，毕竟他是新人，别人有好奇心也是正常的。曾经他还会愿意和同事有一个不错的关系，但伯纳乌毕竟不同于其他地方，何况经过诺坎普的事情，拉基蒂奇现在只想管好自己的事，不要找麻烦。  
话虽如此，来来往往的目光却是满满的探究意味，拉基蒂奇甚至都以为他们知道了自己是因为诺坎普的事才来伯纳乌的。但他不知道的是，有这样多的人借着这样那样的借口来财务部就为了看看他，只是想知道能爬上莫德里奇的床的人到底长什么样，在此之前他们一直觉得莫德里奇应该是抱着他的枪睡觉的。  
等到下班的时候，拉基蒂奇十分自然地坐上了莫德里奇的那辆宾利，更是确定了大家的想法。仅仅一个下午，大家就达成了共识：这一定是个有手段的男人，而且又有老大做靠山，不能惹。  
“今天觉得气氛怎么样？”莫德里奇在回去的时候问道，“还不错。”拉基蒂奇没有告诉他今天有许多人打量自己的事情，“你们的帐真的做得很好，而且我才知道那几家大赌场和跨国公司都是你们旗下的。”  
“给你说过了，我们也是有正经生意的，不然怎么洗掉卖军火的钱。”他在拉基蒂奇开口前竖起食指，“不过我们也是很有原则的，虽然既杀人也越货，但是我们从来不做未成年和白粉生意。”  
他们运气很好的正好在路口赶上红灯变绿，莫德里奇一踩油门，拉基蒂奇看着仪表盘，提醒道，“卢卡，你又要超速了。”莫德里奇又有了那股想要把这人踢下车的冲动，但还是放松了踩在油门上的力道。“下次你自己开车上班。”  
“我的车肯定被诺坎普查封了。”伊万小声地说道。

莫德里奇真的觉得自己找了一个大麻烦在家里，因为回到别墅之后拉基蒂奇又问起了关于退休金的事情，“你加入伯纳乌的时候都没想过这件事吗？”他一边在跑步机上挥洒汗水一边问道，“没有。”莫德里奇干脆利落地回答他，“我进去的时候都没想过第二年的事情。”更别说退休这种奢侈的事情了。  
“那现在呢？你已经不是新人。”莫德里奇偏过头对他笑了笑，“现在我连第二天的事情都不会去想。”他关了跑步机，“所以你也别总是惦记着退休金了，这里和诺坎普不一样，不是个铁饭碗。有那个时间，你不如想想今天晚上吃什么。”  
而这个麻烦还远远没有结束，在莫德里奇打电话叫了一个披萨外卖的时候，正在厨房做鸡胸肉和沙拉的拉基蒂奇开口道，“卢卡，锻炼之后不应该吃这种高热量的食物，你这样和没有锻炼有什么区别。”  
莫德里奇看了他一眼，在电话里确认自己的订单，“对，火腿芝士披萨，双份火腿双份芝士。”挂了电话之后他走到厨房的料理台旁边，看见了拉基蒂奇给自己准备的那碗“草”。“伊万，人活着要懂得尽兴。想吃什么就要立刻吃，因为不知道还有没有机会。”他耸耸肩，“而且我又吃不胖。”  
拉基蒂奇不知道那个送餐员是怎么找到这里的，今天回来的时候如果是自己开车，他很怀疑会直接在山里迷路。莫德里奇签收了披萨，揭开盒子让香气更加放肆地弥漫着客厅和厨房里，对上拉基蒂奇疑惑的视线，主动解释道，“这家披萨店有我的投资，所以比较熟悉。”  
说着他撕下一大块披萨，满满的芝士牵扯出了丝线，“你真的不吃吗？”他问道，“伊万，你要懂得对自己好一点。”  
“谢谢，我这样就很好。我给你留了一碗坚果蔬菜沙拉，你觉得腻了的时候可以吃这个。”他说着，将碗盖上保鲜膜放进冰箱。端着自己的鸡胸肉和沙拉坐在他身边，只是芝士和火腿的香气实在是诱人，让他不自觉地吸了吸鼻子。  
令拉基蒂奇意外的是，这幢面积不小的别墅，竟然是莫德里奇自己来打扫，当然现在有了他，变成了两个人一起打扫。  
“我以为你会请人来做清洁。”拉基蒂奇一边擦着橱柜一边说道。“其他房产，会，但这里是我最隐秘的一处房产，而且放了点别的东西，不太方便见人。”那你还让人送披萨上门，拉基蒂奇腹诽道，莫德里奇又一次从他的眼神里读懂了他的心思，“至于送披萨的那位，他的家人都被伯纳乌监管着，他不敢乱说话。”  
“就为了吃披萨，你就威胁别人的家人。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇不看他，也不做回答，只专心地进行着手上的动作。  
拉基蒂奇刚想问他在家里放了什么，手指就碰到了一处暗格，缓缓打开之后里面排列着一整排的冲锋枪，他看向莫德里奇，发现后者脸上带着笑容。“军火库是不能随便让人看见。”拉基蒂奇说道，关上了暗格。

拉基蒂奇的业务能力毋庸置疑，在诺坎普还在想尽办法洗白自己挽回民心的时候，他已经将那笔赃款洗干净了，存在了自己的新户头，一部分还挪出来进行投资。而尽管莫德里奇总是很不满他对于交通规则的遵循，却也从来没有真正催促过他去买辆自己的车，依旧每天让他蹭自己的车上下班。  
有时候莫德里奇也会怀念飚机车的感觉，便把车钥匙交给拉基蒂奇，让他自己开着去，自己则骑机车，尽管这样会不停地收到拉基蒂奇既不赞同又很是担忧的目光。  
拉基蒂奇是一个有计划的人，准备等着事情平息，诺坎普不再总想要他的命之后，便搬出来，他和莫德里奇的同居生活很愉快（尽管对方在听到同居二字时皱了眉头），但拉基蒂奇认为还是要给彼此留出空间。  
而转折则发生在住在一起几个月后的某一天，那时拉基蒂奇已经对工作得心应手，甚至还买了一辆相对低调的商务车，用于自己要单独出门时开。唯一的一点美中不足就是莫德里奇所得到的消息是诺坎普虽然一切勉强恢复正轨，却一直没忘了到底是谁坑了他们。“你的脑袋还挺值钱的。”莫德里奇这么告诉他。  
那天莫德里奇选择了相当正式的西装三件套，正对着镜子穿上马甲，“要去谈生意？”拉基蒂奇现在已经能够根据他的穿着来判断他要做什么事了。如果是普通的T恤牛仔裤，那一定是风平浪静；如果是机车皮夹克，那可能是要去指挥人火拼；而西装一般是比较难判断的，有可能是去谈生意，也可能是去抢生意；拉基蒂奇一般更愿意相信是前者。  
“对啊，是一笔大单子，希望能谈下来。”如果谈不拢，莫德里奇觉得可能今天就会比较漫长了。他的宗旨一贯是能动嘴就不要动手，毕竟血迹和硝烟味落在身上都很不舒服，清洗起来也麻烦。  
“要等你吃晚饭吗？”拉基蒂奇将西装外套递给他，看着莫德里奇在镜子前穿上，镜中莫德里奇的脸坚毅而认真，拉基蒂奇问出这话时那种熟悉而强烈的两人是在同居的感觉又出现了。  
莫德里奇看了看表，思忖了一下，“不用了，如果能谈拢，估计晚上要虚情假意地吃顿饭，如果没谈拢……”他没有说话，只整理着自己的袖口。但这几个月的时间下来拉基蒂奇已经完全能明白他想说什么，“那祝你好运。”他说道。  
莫德里奇的确没有回来吃晚饭，甚至也没有回复拉基蒂奇询问他是否顺利的短信。拉基蒂奇看着外面天色逐渐暗沉，心中不安的感觉越来越重。他在客厅里焦躁地踱步，又担心会打扰他不敢打电话过去，电视开着正在播球赛，却一点也没有分散拉基蒂奇的注意力。  
他已经失去了时间的概念，满脑子都是莫德里奇，和他的安危。直到有轰鸣声从远处传来，拉基蒂奇才终于好像回到了现实的空间里，他急忙跑出去，莫德里奇还是开着那辆宾利，却好像极其急躁，拉基蒂奇甚至觉得他很可能会撞上什么。  
他甚至没有将车停进库里，而是仗着这里也没有别人会经过直接停在门前，拉基蒂奇看见他重重地甩上车门，满脸戾气地走过来，尽管深知莫德里奇不会伤害自己，但他还是感到背后一凛，本能地想要逃开。  
“卢卡，你没事吧。”他努力克服了自己的本能，迎上前问道。看他的样子也知道这次谈得并不顺利，但此刻拉基蒂奇关心的并不是所谓合同或者利益，他只在乎莫德里奇好不好、有没有受伤。  
“没事。”卢卡朝他摆摆手，示意自己没受伤，“不过对方是个蠢的，家里还在内讧就想着要来谈生意了。”进到了别墅里，拉基蒂奇不顾莫德里奇略带抗拒的眼神，扶着他的肩膀上下打量了个遍，确认他连根头发丝都没少之后才完全放心。  
“那这笔生意是谈不成了。”拉基蒂奇说道，“你们怎么做的？”莫德里奇耸耸肩，给自己洗了个苹果，“还能怎么做，谈判终止，让他们继续内斗。”拉基蒂奇想也知道这个过程远不像莫德里奇说的这么轻松，但却也没有多问。  
莫德里奇很快啃完了一个苹果，擦了擦手说自己先去洗澡。  
事后拉基蒂奇回想起来，如果当时自己没有突然想起浴室里的沐浴乳已经用完了给莫德里奇送过去，或许他们关系的改变会来得晚一些。  
就和许多发生在浴室的故事里一样，莫德里奇没有接过那瓶沐浴乳，而是直接握住了拉基蒂奇的手腕，瓷砖湿滑，拉基蒂奇被他拉得踉跄了一下，两人的视线对上之后便胶着在一起，谁也不想移开。  
水蒸气和随之而来的闷热感让气氛变得更暧昧，拉基蒂奇的目光不敢往下移，说话都变得磕磕绊绊，“卢、卢卡……”而他的上司兼朋友说话则一如既往地直接，半点不给人缓冲的时间，“来做吧。”莫德里奇这样说道。  
溅起的水珠在拉基蒂奇的T恤上留下细小的痕迹，而他依旧不知道该如何回答，“我想要。”莫德里奇说道，并未放开他的手腕，迫住拉基蒂奇的目光，以了然的语气揭开拉基蒂奇心底的渴望，“而且我知道，你也想要。”  
拉基蒂奇顺从地被莫德里奇拉进了一个试探性的吻里，他们的身体贴在一起，莫德里奇身上的水彻底湿了他的衣服，但拉基蒂奇此刻全然不在意这些。他的心神都在怀里的这个人身上，他身上所散发出来的热度，他的手施加在自己手腕上的力道，和他温暖而柔软的唇。  
他们跌跌撞撞地从浴室去到床上，莫德里奇本来就是未着寸缕，此刻更是十分急切地脱着拉基蒂奇的衣服，等到他们到了卧室，拉基蒂奇身上也只剩一条底裤。莫德里奇跨坐在他的身上，捧着他的脸亲吻得热情而专注。  
拉基蒂奇双手扶着他的背，那里肌肉结实，又因为尚未擦去的水痕而更显得更加光滑，他在莫德里奇的背上来回抚摸，像是被蛊惑一般，抚上了腰窝之下紧实却柔软的臀瓣。莫德里奇因为他的动作生生停下了动作，房间里没有开灯，拉基蒂奇却觉得自己看见了莫德里奇咬牙的样子，下一秒，对方的手直接探进了他的底裤，抚慰着他半勃的性器。  
当旖旎梦境里的场景就这样发生时，拉基蒂奇觉得自己的理智已经在断裂边缘，他这样的难耐反应似乎让莫德里奇很满意，拉基蒂奇空出一只手抚摸着他挺立在空气中的性器，从根部撸到顶端，反复几次之后又揉弄着那两颗球体。  
他们离得这样近，对方的喘息一声不漏地传进了耳朵里。拉基蒂奇再次将两人的唇贴合在一起，一次吮吸之后又分开，引得莫德里奇主动凑上前，寻求下一个吻。  
都是男人，自然知道怎么让对方觉得更舒服，拉基蒂奇在完全勃起的时候也清楚地感知到手里莫德里奇的阴茎在自己的抚慰下更加硬挺。  
他们都在用自己的技巧撸动对方的阴茎，另一只手却毫无章法，只知道在对方的身体上游走，从胸肌摸到人鱼线，从后颈摸到腰窝。唇与唇相贴，像是从对方身上汲取养分和空气一般不愿意分离。  
莫德里奇将拉基蒂奇的性器从他的底裤里解放出来，对方的吻逐渐往下，亲吻他的颈侧，他的锁骨，他的胎记，他的胸肌，最后舌尖绕着乳尖打转。  
他支起身体，手指插入拉基蒂奇的发间，暗示般的按了按，拉基蒂奇不再犹豫，舔上他的一边乳头，舌苔擦过乳头和乳晕，引得莫德里奇连连呻吟之后还不满足，又将乳头含进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻拉扯，又大力地吮吸。莫德里奇的乳头敏感，又许久没有性爱，他剧烈地颤抖了一下，几乎要射在拉基蒂奇手里。  
“看来你很喜欢这样。”拉基蒂奇说道，含住另一边被冷落的乳头，用同样的方式玩弄着，莫德里奇不服气地在手上用了一点力道，让拉基蒂奇的喘息变得和他一样粗重。拉基蒂奇原本就没有期待过他的回答，但床上的莫德里奇似乎格外坦诚，因为他说，“对，我喜欢你这样做。”  
喜欢你这样做。这个说法显然让拉基蒂奇很兴奋，他将莫德里奇的整个乳晕都含在嘴里吮吸，分开时发出“啵”的一声，同时双手都不停歇，一手玩着他下身的两颗圆球，一手揉弄着敏感的龟头。身体上下的两处刺激终于让莫德里奇承受不住，呻吟着射出来。  
高潮和先前积攒的疲惫让他身体软下来，拉基蒂奇扶住他，想要让他躺在床上，但莫德里奇止住了他的动作，“给你个奖励。”他说道，给了拉基蒂奇一个吻。  
他依旧跨坐在拉基蒂奇的身上，但身体几乎都趴在拉基蒂奇的腿上，让自己脸对着他勃发的性器。“卢卡，你不必……”拉基蒂奇当然知道他想做什么，第一反应是拦住他，但莫德里奇摇摇头，拨开了拉基蒂奇原本就不怎么坚定的阻拦。  
莫德里奇握着他的阴茎，舌头舔过柱身，最后在龟头打转，然后看了拉基蒂奇一眼，将他的龟头含在嘴里吮吸。这样的体验在拉基蒂奇过往的生活里并不多，他的反应在莫德里奇有技巧的舔舐和吸吮之下更显得青涩。  
莫德里奇似乎还嫌这刺激得不够，将他的阴茎纳入口中，先是用舌头舔过，然后鼓着腮帮子吸着这根肉柱，拉基蒂奇靠在床头，感到自己的阴茎已经到了释放边缘。莫德里奇显然也注意到了，他并没有吐出拉基蒂奇的性器，反而吞得更深，让龟头触到他的喉咙，忍耐着不适给了他几次深喉。  
拉基蒂奇想要在射精前退出来，却没有来得及，这个过程里他已经射出来，浓稠的精液一半射进了莫德里奇嘴里，一半射在了他的脸上。  
他急忙抽了一张纸，替莫德里奇擦拭干净脸上的精液，一边止不住地道歉。  
“没关系。”莫德里奇对拉基蒂奇说道，靠在他的怀里，手指带着暗示性地在他身上画圈，“你想继续吗？”他问道，拉基蒂奇摇摇头，“你今天太累了，要早点休息。”不是不想，而是自己需要休息。莫德里奇当然懂这和他说自己不想的区别，他弯了弯唇角，“好吧。”他说道，由着拉基蒂奇擦去身上的体液后让他躺在床上，替他盖上被子，仔细捻好被角。

在同居对象之后解锁了床伴这个关系，拉基蒂奇才发现自己对莫德里奇还是少了很多了解，他知道莫德里奇秉持着过了今天可能没有明天的原则，一向是寻求刺激、非常放得开，却从没想过他在床上也很放得开。  
就好像现在，他拿着那枚乳夹不知道到底要不要用，在自己刚才的玩弄下莫德里奇胸前的两点已经挺立胀大，他的确想看乳珠加上点缀的样子，却又担心会弄疼身下本就敏感的人。但莫德里奇倒是毫不在意，在体内以低频率震动刺激着敏感点的跳蛋让他整个人更加慵懒而愉悦，“想用就用吧。”他对拉基蒂奇说道，引着对方的手到自己的胸前。  
拉基蒂奇尽量轻地夹住那两点，但显然还是弄疼了莫德里奇，对方的眉头皱了一下。他勾下拉基蒂奇的脖子，唇舌交缠间有啧啧水声，莫德里奇的手摸到拉基蒂奇的下身，那里已经完全挺立，“进来吧。”他搂着拉基蒂奇轻声说道。  
拉基蒂奇看着他驯顺的样子，却突然有一股无名火，他知道那是一份占有欲和妒火在作祟，因为他不知道到底有多少人见过莫德里奇这副样子，尽管他也明白那是莫德里奇自己的私生活，他们不是恋人，他无权去干涉。  
这样想着，拉基蒂奇的手探向莫德里奇的后穴，那里已经被润滑剂弄得又湿又滑，能看见里面粉色的媚肉。拉基蒂奇却没有急着将跳蛋取出，换上自己的性器，而是在莫德里奇身上留下一枚齿痕之后，将跳蛋调高了频率。  
莫德里奇在下一秒惊呼出声，敏感点被跳蛋高速按摩着让他的阴茎因此吐出了前液，抵在拉基蒂奇的腹肌上，将那里变得湿漉漉的。  
他喜欢看莫德里奇现在的样子，平日里令人畏惧的狠角色现在在自己身下，被快感逼出了生理性泪水，身上有自己留下的吻痕和齿印，乳头被玩弄得红肿，又被小巧的装饰物夹着，下身塞着跳蛋，尽管快感一波接着一波，却还是用渴求的眼神看着自己。  
拉基蒂奇简直要唾弃此刻恶劣的自己。  
他关上了跳蛋，将它从莫德里奇的体内取出来，听着莫德里奇喉咙深处发出的浅浅声音，然后抬开他的腿，让肉柱进到他紧致的体内，那里已经被充分扩张，拉基蒂奇也没有任何犹疑，挺腰撞在他的敏感点上，让莫德里奇叫着他的名字达到高潮。

性事结束之后他们之间并没有许多的温存，每当这种时候，拉基蒂奇就更觉得对方只是单纯将自己当作一个普通的床伴。相处了这么多时日，他完全知道莫德里奇对任何稳定关系和亲密关系的不信任，因为他知道自己过着没有明天的生活，与人建立一段稳定的关系纯粹是自寻烦恼。  
但拉基蒂奇却从不同意这个观点，某种意义上他是相当保守的人，他和莫德里奇发生这一切亲密行为的前提是他喜欢这个人，所以他对莫德里奇有欲望，他也知道对方这种想法根深蒂固，但却依旧想要有一段稳定的、甚至可能走向婚姻的关系。  
拉基蒂奇同样是胆怯的，他怕莫德里奇对此嗤之以鼻，怕对方直接将他赶出去，于是平日里他从不说出口，只敢在床上搂着对方抵死缠绵时，将自己的心意说出口，在莫德里奇的耳边一遍遍地说，“我喜欢你。”  
他也开始喜欢在莫德里奇身上留下印记，即便它们总会消去，但在短时间内在他皮肤上落下标记，也让拉基蒂奇感到满足。  
“起来。”正想着，莫德里奇拍拍他的背，声音已经恢复到了平日里的平稳。“出了好多汗，我要去洗澡。”拉基蒂奇最后一次搂着他，在他的颈窝里蹭了蹭，然后松开这个怀抱。  
“要不要一起？”走了几步之后莫德里奇回头邀请道，而拉基蒂奇从不会拒绝，“好。”  
当他们在淋浴喷头下闭着眼睛又吻到一起时，莫德里奇还在回想着刚才拉基蒂奇落在自己身上的眼神，像是被遗弃的小狗，可怜兮兮地兀自难受着。有千言万语也没有说出口，通通化作眼神，直直地看着自己。  
他知道拉基蒂奇在想什么，他更知道拉基蒂奇需要的是什么，但即便是他对对方很有好感，也无法动摇多年以来内心的信条，他可以收留拉基蒂奇，他可以保护拉基蒂奇，他也可以和拉基蒂奇上床，但他绝不会和拉基蒂奇建立一段稳定的恋爱关系。  
“这个时候，不许分心。”拉基蒂奇的声音唤回他游离的思绪，对方在他的唇上咬了咬，对他的走神相当不满。  
莫德里奇笑着说抱歉，又与他接吻。

他从未回应过自己的喜欢，拉基蒂奇意识到，即便是在床上这样意乱情迷的时候，面对自己的表白，莫德里奇也从未有过一句回应，连一个简简单单的“嗯”也没有。  
为此拉基蒂奇也开始反思自己，是否太执着于一个表白和一段稳定的关系，莫德里奇就是这样随性的人，连一段恋情都会觉得是束缚。他反复问了自己许多次，最后意识到其实是在内心深处，他实在是没有安全感。  
在这段说不清道不明的关系里，莫德里奇是牢牢抓住了主导权的那一个，他想来，就可以随时踏进拉基蒂奇的世界里；他想走，就能立刻将拉基蒂奇甩在身后。这种抓不住的感觉让拉基蒂奇渴盼着稳定。  
莫德里奇并不是对他全无感觉，这一点拉基蒂奇也很清楚，莫德里奇没对他说过喜欢，更没说过爱，但他曾经很认真地看着拉基蒂奇，对他说，“Raketa，我很在乎你。”这大概是卢卡.莫德里奇能够说出来的，最接近表白的话了。  
拉基蒂奇知道自己不应该太贪心，尤其是面对莫德里奇，他已经得到了许多，可是能够与心爱的人有一个光明正大的关系实在是过于有吸引力，让这个念头在他脑海里挥之不去。  
他们的亲密从床上延续到了床下，拉基蒂奇会在莫德里奇做饭时从身后抱住他，下巴放在他的肩上，如果是别人，莫德里奇会毫不犹豫地给一个肘击，再狠狠踩上一脚，但当拉基蒂奇这样做时，他只会用手背蹭蹭拉基蒂奇的脸颊，问他有什么事吗。  
这就够了，将人抱在怀里时拉基蒂奇想着，并不是所有的爱情都要以婚姻告终。

如果不是拉基蒂奇精心准备了晚餐，又摆上了一个有漂亮裱花的蛋糕，莫德里奇都已经忘记了今天是自己的生日。  
烛光晚餐的气氛很好，他吹了蜡烛，许下的心愿依然是能够活到明年过生日的时候。拉基蒂奇做的晚餐也很好吃，但吃饭过程中拉基蒂奇一直向他投来欲言又止的目光。他知道对方有话想说，而且显然是对他来说极其重要的事，因为拉基蒂奇竟然紧张到没有去掩藏自己的心情和目光。  
“伊万，有什么想说的就说吧。”莫德里奇在放下手里的刀叉之后说道，他是个会做好最坏打算的人，现在这个情形，最坏的也无非是拉基蒂奇决定结束这段友达以上恋人未满的床伴兼同居关系，想要搬出去，甚至离开伯纳乌另谋出路。  
这样的话，他今天才去处理好的那份文件就用不上了，莫德里奇有些遗憾地想着。  
“卢卡，我想过了。”这个开场白像是在印证莫德里奇的想法，他啜饮了一口红酒，压下心里那阵没由来的心慌和堵闷。  
“之前是我太自私了，我不应该执着于一段稳定的关系，这对你来说很不容易。”这好像和他想的不太一样，莫德里奇想着，示意他继续说下去。  
“我想让你快乐，让你觉得生活有意义，而这些并不需要别的什么来作为纽带。”他的手掌盖在莫德里奇的手背上，“只要你心里有我，愿意和我生活，那么形式并不重要，无论是同事、同居者、还是床伴。”他在这里顿了顿，“我都可以接受。”  
“你这么说，”莫德里奇翻转手掌，让两人的掌心贴在一起，“那看来我准备的文件不用放进碎纸机了。”拉基蒂奇疑惑地看着他，莫德里奇起身从提包里拿出了一个文件夹递给他，“本来今天是我的生日，怎么好像是在给你送礼物。”  
他顺势坐在拉基蒂奇的大腿上，看着他翻阅文件，解释道，“我今天去找了律师，立了份遗嘱，把你列为第一继承人。”他耸耸肩，“这样顺便也能解决你一直纠结的退休金的问题。”他看着拉基蒂奇嘴角弧度逐渐扩大，捏了捏他的脸，“别以为轻松了，我死了之后，你必须好好打理我名下的财产。”  
这是他所能想到的，最能够表达自己对拉基蒂奇心意的方式了，他相信拉基蒂奇也明白。即便自己不能够接受一段恋爱关系，或是一段婚姻，但他还是希望两人的生活在未来更远的日子能够有所交集。  
而在拉基蒂奇看来，这份遗嘱简直和结婚申请没有任何区别。

“可是如果我们以后领养了孩子，遗嘱岂不是还要改。”  
“拉基蒂奇，你不要得寸进尺。”

——End——


End file.
